Out of Hand
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: How did Mike end up in the hall watching Paige get ready as she transformed into The Lady in White. Set during Season 2: Episode 3, "Magic Number." Outtake.


**A/N: Consider this to be from the vault, not only because I forgot I wrote this but that I actually finished it. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Mike leaned back on Paige's bed as he watched her transform into _The_ _Lady in White_. It seemed like lifetime ago that he was relegated to sneaking a peek while she was changing during an op, but Paige dragged him in her room for the sole purpose of watching her get dressed. Although, he was a little more interested in watching her get _un_ dressed.

 _Paige grabbed his arm and pulled her into his room the moment he approached the door. Mike glanced out the hall and was relieved to see it was empty. They really hadn't had any sort of talk, but they had kept quiet about spending the night together and he assumed it would stay that way until they decided otherwise. Right now, he didn't care if they were a secret or public or whatever. As long as they were together, that was all that mattered to him._

 _Paige made sure to shut her bedroom door and he looked at her curiously, trying to figure out what she was up to. "What are - "_

 _Paige silenced him with a kiss as she backed him up against the door._

 _Mike's arms automatically wrapped around her as she hungrily kissed him. He tangled his fingers in her hair, only to pull away seconds later because her hair was_ not _this long last night. What the hell? "Uhh, Paige?"_

" _Hair extensions," Paige explained._

" _Oh, okay."_

 _Paige brushed her hair over one shoulder and it reminded him of the night they met and her hair had been brushed over one shoulder. He smiled at the memory. Unlike that night, Paige wasn't some unattainable goddess. She wasn't some new roommate he was meeting for the first time._

 _Things were different between them._

 _Mike pulled her closer for a kiss. He started backing her up towards her bed when she pulled away from him._

" _You're not allowed to distract me," Paige firmly said, but her bright smile and playful tone took the seriousness out of her words._

" _You dragged me in your room."_

" _I'm getting dressed. I thought you'd want to watch. If you don't..." Paige's voice trailed off as she pulled off her tank top and shimmied out of her shorts. "...you can wait downstairs."_

 _Mike was speechless as he openly stared at her. He'd prefer to look and touch, but only an idiot would turn down the opportunity to watch._

He swore the moment Paige dropped her towel last night, she had been the only thing on his mind. Nothing else seemed to matter. This house. Those damn buses that preoccupied his thoughts for months.

All he could think about was Paige.

How she felt pressed up against him tangled up in her sheets. How she looked moving over him. How she tasted as he trailed his lips all over her.

Paige adjusted her strapless bra and he resisted the urge to peel it off her and smooth his hands over her golden skin. He wanted to cover her with languid kisses and pull her back into bed and forget about everything that was happening outside her bedroom door.

Glancing over her shoulder, Paige smirked before pulling on a gauzy white dress that apparently completed her transformation into _The Lady In White_.

Paige looked amazing. There was no denying that, but as amazing as she looked in that dress, he wanted her out of it.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Mike quickly stood up and circled his arms around Paige's waist from behind. "You look incredible," Mike murmured in her ear. Pushing aside her hair, he started trailing kisses along her neck, being mindful of her cover. Paige inched herself closer to him and he took that as a sign to continue. He pushed the straps of her dress off one shoulder and set about kissing every exposed inch of skin. Paige reached up to grip his hair, silently urging him to continue. Mike teasingly dropped kisses along her skin, groaning in frustration as she half-heartedly pushed him away.

"Mike, we can't," Paige weakly protested.

"It's still early." Mike pressed his hand on her stomach and pulled her body flush against his. "Plenty of time."

"We don't have that much time," Paige chided him. She broke free from his embrace and laughed as he playfully nipped her shoulder.

"Then we should probably get started." Mike gripped her hips and gently rocked his against hers. He skimmed one hand down her thigh until he found the hem of her dress and started caressing her as he inched his way up her thigh.

"The case... _ohhh_..." Paige's voice trailed off as he kissed the back of her neck and continued sliding his hand upwards towards his destination.

"Forget the case for now," Mike said, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. "Besides, we were interrupted earlier. No one's home."

"I have a meet set, I can't be late."

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, about having to make a decision about who stays and who goes." Mike teased his fingers along the lace edge of her panties.

"You want to talk about that now?" Paige asked, her voice slightly strained.

"I'll give my room back to Zelanski and stay in here." Mike busied his lips on her neck, "Already tested the bed."

"Don't make me rethink that decision." Paige bit back a moan as Mike became a little more persistent in his mission.

"What decision? You seduced me."

"You complaining?"

"No, Ma'am."

Paige glanced at the clock and groaned. As much as she wanted to see where this was going, she was never going to finish getting ready with Mike distracting her. Paige turned around and snaked her arms around his neck. His lips claimed hers in a greedy kiss and she didn't even realize he was backing her up until she was pressed against the door.

"Mmm - Mike..." Paige gripped his shirt, determined to push him away but wound up tugging on his shirt to pull him closer. Mike lifted her leg and she curled it around his waist as he buried his face in her neck. Her eyes shot open as he started kissing his way down her body through the fabric of her dress. She lowered her leg and yanked his hair, forcing him to stop, before he wound up on his knees. "Okay, you're waiting in the hall."

Mike looked up at her, his blue eyes wide and _innocent._ "I'll behave. Promise."

Paige shook her head, knowing better than to fall for Mike's Boyscout act. He had a one track mind and unless she put a stop to things, they would never leave this room. Although, there was a certain appeal to camping out in her bed all day with Mike. Paige pressed her lips to Mike as she sidestepped him. Mike groaned, resting his forehead against the door. "Okay, fine."

Paige opened the door and pointed to the hall.

"Seriously?" Mike asked.

"I can't get ready with you all over me."

Mike flashed a smile at her as he obediently made his way into the hall. He leaned against the door frame and shook his head when she gently pushed him. "This is the hall." Mike looked around and once he confirmed that the house was indeed empty, he dragged Paige out in the hall with him.

"You're so bad." Paige let him sneak in a few kisses before escaping his grasp and heading back into her room.

Paige turned her head and smiled at him watching her. He was all cleancut and _DC_ , maybe even a little arrogant, but she liked seeing him more confident. They barely had a chance to talk today, and any potential morning after awkwardness was avoided by this morning's skirmish.

Paige stepped into a pair of leather ankle boots and absentmindedly grabbed a handful of jewelry and started accessorizing herself, well aware of the fact that Mike's eyes were on her. Even if she didn't know he was watching, she could feel the heat from his gaze. Which was precisely the whole reason why she brought him in her room earlier. She wanted him to know it was okay to watch her. At least behind a closed door. Or out in public, as long as he kept his hands to himself. Because if what happened just now was an indication of how Mike could distract her, she finally found the perfect distraction.

Mike was only out here for a few weeks. Everything was perfectly under control and it wasn't like things would get out of hand.

THE END


End file.
